Never Mess With Family
by Demonkitty2007
Summary: The X-Men leave to retrieve a new student but when they arrive they find more than they bargained for, and that changed their lives forever. Please Read and Review.
1. Discoveries

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Please excuse any mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters form X-Men Evolution but the ones you don't recognize are mine.  
  
Discoveries  
  
Professor Xavier called Scott, Jean, Evan, and Ororo into his office. When they entered and had taken a seat he spoke up.  
  
"I have found a new mutant using Cerebro. She is located Destin, Florida. Her mutation is fire and she is around 16. We will be leaving in the jet to recruit her as soon as we are ready to go. Meet me at the Black Bird in 30 minutes."  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Storm was going to drive. "Buckle up people we have about a two hour flight." she said. Everyone did what she said.  
  
Two hours later  
  
"We're here." Storm said while she shook Evan a wake, "Time to go meet the new recruit."  
  
Everyone disembarks and looks around in awe at the big houses and beautiful scenery.  
  
"The house is this way." Professor Xavier said pointing down the street. Everyone followed him to a large house. "This is it." he said pointing at the large white house in front of them.  
  
"Wow." Evan exclaimed with wide eyes. "This place is huge."  
  
"Lets go see if she is here." Scott said taking the lead and walking up to the door and knocking.  
  
The door slowly opens and they heard a voice on the other side, "Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
AN: Sorry this is so short the next chapter will be longer. Please review and please no flames but I do take constructive criticism. Any questions and I'll try to answer them. 


	2. Meetings

AN: Here is chapter two. You will finally meet the new mutant. It is longer and has some humor in it.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter One

Thank you Pyro Lady for the review here is the next chapter.

Meetings

Out of the shadows steps a blonde girl with her hair pulled up in a bun about 16 wearing jeans and a short sleeve blue t-shirt. Professor Xavier looked her over and found that she matched the description that Cerebro gave him. He tried to scan her mind but found that she had very strong mental barriers that resisted him.

Professor Xavier smiled and nodded at her. "Hello. My name is Charles Xavier and I would like to have a word with you if possible."

The girl smiled and replied, "Sure. Why don't you come in and have a seat while we discuss this."

The X-Men followed her into the house and she led them to the living room. "Please have a seat." They all sat down. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Have you ever had weird things happen when you were upset or in trouble?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Why?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"I run a school for gifted children or mutants as they are also know as. I have a machine that informs me of the location of new mutants. It showed me that there was one located here that matched your description. I came here to ask you if you would like to join our school." Professor Xavier asked.

"Can I think about it for a minute please?" The girl asked.

"Sure. Take your time."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes we would love some. Thank you."

"I'll be right back in a minute." The girl gets up and leaves through a door.

A few minutes later a girl walks down the stairs. She looks just like the girl that went to make them tea except that she is wearing a gray shirt.

"How did she get upstairs and why does she have on a different shirt?" Scott asked.

"Maybe there is a back stair and she had to change her shirt because she spilled something on it." Jean answered.

"Hey." The girl said as she approached them.

"Hello again," The Professor replied. "Have you made a decision yet?"

The girl gave them a perplexed look. "What decision?" She asked.

"The one about attending my school." The Professor replied.

"What school and who are you?" The girl asked very confused.

Evan jumped up. "What do you mean? We just told you about the school and that is Professor Xavier." He exclaimed. "You said you needed to think about and went to make us some tea."

Just at that minute the door opened and in came the girl in the blue shirt holding a tray with their tea on it. "I'm back. How do you all like you tea?" she asked looking up and smiling.

"Ack. There are two of them." Evan yelled out.

"What?" The girl in blue shirt said. Then looked around and realized what he meant. "Oh that's my sister Canace and I'm Kenda."

Just then they all heard yelling and in walked three more girls who all looked just like Canace and Kenda. They were arguing. In fact two of them were arguing over a magazine while the third one was trying to get them to stop fighting.

The four X-Men and Professor Xavier all looked confused at the fact that there appeared to be five copies of the same girl. The first two girls laugh out loud at their expressions.

"We are all sisters. In fact we are a set of identical quints." Kenda explained. "The one in the red shirt is the oldest Aidan, I'm the second, Canace is third, the one in the yellow shirt is Alona the fourth, and the youngest one is the one in green which is Admina. We are also all mutants."

The X-Men and Professor Xavier looked very surprised and that caused the two girls to start laughing their heads off again which in turn got the attention of the other three girls who then noticed that they had company.

"What is going on? Who are they? Why are you guys laughing?" Aidan demanded.

Canace stop laughing long of enough to reply, "They wants to attend a mutant school. They are Professor Xavier and company, and we are laughing about their expressions."

Kenda finally managed to stop laughing. "I think we will attend your school Professor. We all need a change in scenery. What do you guys say?" Kenda asked the other girls. She got various replies of agreement from all four of them. "There that is settled. We will be attending you school for the gifted Professor Xavier."

"That's good to hear. Now if you can tell us your names and powers it would be greatly appreciated." Professor Xavier requested.

"

"My name is Aidan. I'm the oldest, the leader, and my power is fire. My abilities are I can control and create fire, I can also stand extreme heats, and I'm able to create weapons out fire. We all have a telepathic bond to each other and very strong mental barriers." Aidan replied. She has red stripes in her hair and her eyes were a strange orange color.

"My name is Kenda. I'm the second oldest, the strategist, and my power is water and ice. My abilities are I can control and create water and ice, I'm able to stand extreme cold, and I can walk on water and breathe under water, I can also talk to water animals." Kenda replied. Kenda had aqua colored stripes and dark blue eyes.

"My name is Canace. I'm the third oldest, the weapons expert, and my power is wind and air. My abilities are the control and creation of wind, I can create twisters and tornados. I can also fly, walk on air, and I'm able to talk to birds and other animals that fly. I can also hear voices on wind it makes eavesdropping very easy." Canace said. She had sky blue stripes in her hair and gray eyes.

"My name is Alona. I'm the fourth born, the hacker, and my power is electricity and light. My abilities are the creation and control of electricity and lightning, I'm able to create balls of light, can levitate; I can also create lightning whips and shock bolts that can paralyze opponents." Alona explained. She has yellow stripes in her hair and had white eyes.

"My name is Admina. I'm the youngest, the diplomat, and my powers are earth and nature. My abilities are that I can control earth and plants, I can also talk to land animals and plants, I'm able to cause earthquakes, and can also make plants grow. I'm the one who makes sure that the other four don't kill each other." Admina replied. She has green stripes in her hair and had brown eyes.

"We will be ready to leave in about an hour. We have to pack first and we will want to bring our cars with us." Kenda replied. All the girls headed upstairs to pack.

About an hour later all girls had arrived. First came Aidan dressed in a pair of black flare jeans and a red tank top that showed her phoenix tattoo on her left shoulder blade. She was wearing a pair of black leather boots and had a black leather jacket tied around her waist. She also had three red earrings in each ear and wore a gold necklace with a red flame charm on it. Her hair was up in a braid that came to her waist. She was carrying a large red duffel bag and a black backpack. She had a large great sword strap to her back.

Next came Canace. She was wearing a pair of hip hugger blue jeans and a gray backless halter top which showed her tattoo of a blue and gray hawk that is located on her lower back. She had a blue hoody tied around her waist and wore a pair of black combat boots. She had her left ear pierced all the way up and two holes in her right ear and was wearing sky blue earrings, she also wore a silver necklace with a small silver charm in the shape of a twister on it. Her hair was cut to just below her ears and pulled away from her face with blue clips. She was carrying a light blue duffel bag and a gray back pack. She was also carrying an unstrung long bow with a quiver of arrows on her back.

Canace was followed by Admina who was wearing a long brown skirt with a light green backless shirt that revealed her middle back where her blue and green butterfly tattoo was located. Tied around her waist was a light blue sweater and she wore a pair of black flat bottom dress shoes. She had one hole in each ear in which hung small golden hoops, on her neck was a small blue and green butterfly pendant on a gold chain. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. She had a green duffel bag on her back and was carrying a dark blue back pack and also had a large flat bag that held her sketch pad and pencils. She a pair of Sais tucked into her waist band.

The fourth one down was Kenda, who was wearing a knee length aqua colored skirt and a shirt that showed off her stomach on which her tattoo of a blue dolphin is located. She had a dark blue trench coat draped over one arm and wore a pair of lace up boots with a two inch heel. She had three holes in her left ear one which is a cartilage piercing and two hole in her right ear she wore silver hoops with blue gems on them, she was also wearing a dark blue water drop charm on a chain made of white gold. She was carrying an aqua colored duffel bag and a dark purple back pack. On her hip was a coiled whip.

The last one to arrive was Alona she was wearing a pair white of capris and a yellow tank top that showed of her tattoo of a lightning bolt on her right shoulder. She had a dark yellow windbreaker jacket tied around her waist and wore a pair of white sneakers. She had three holes in each ear with gold hoops in all of them she also wore a gold lightning bolt charm attached to a gold chain. She was carrying a white duffel bag, a yellow back pack and a black bag containing high tech computer equipment that she uses to hack with. On each hip there was a 12 inch dagger in a sheath ready to be used.

Kenda looks around. "Ok we are all here. Lets load on the cars and we can head off to your school Professor." Kenda replied.

(AN in this story the Black Bird has a cargo hold big enough to hold the cars)

After the cars were loaded on the plane everybody boarded and the girls looked around in wonderment at the insides. "Would you please take a seat please so we can be off? It is going to be about a two hour trip so make your self comfortable." Storm told them. All the girls took a seat. Aidan and Kenda took out books to read, while Canace pulled out a portable CD player, Alona took out her laptop, and Admina took out her sketch pad and a pencil and started drawing.

Please Review


	3. Profiles

Sorry this isn't a chapter. This is just profiles for my original characters. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Please review to let me know what you think.

Profiles

Name: Aidan (Irish = little fire) Teva (Hebrew- nature)

Nickname: Danny

Code Name: Heat Stroke,

Hair Color: Blond w/ red stripes

Eye Color: orange

Age: 16

Birth date: March 17, 1988

Power: Fire

Abilities: control and creation of fire, ability to stand extreme heats, create weapons out

fire,

Tattoo: Phoenix; on left shoulder blade

Position: 1st born, leader

Weapon: great sword

Personality: hot tempered, very little patients, very blunt and straight forward, always

wants to fight.

Car: Red Motorcycle with black flames

Necklace/Symbol: a red flame on a gold chain

Name: Kenda (English – Water baby) Teva (Hebrew- nature)

Nickname: Kenny

Code Name: Tsunami

Hair Color: Blond w/ aqua stripes

Eye Color: dark blue

Age: 16

Birth date: March 17, 1988

Power: Water/Ice

Abilities: control and create water and ice, able to stand extreme cold, can walk on water,

talk to water animals, can breathe under water

Tattoo: a blue dolphin; on stomach

Position: 2nd born, strategist

Weapon: whip

Personality: calm, hard to anger, when angry she is very dangerous and has a hot temper,

a good bit of patients, will fight when necessary,

Car: a blue jeep with light purple bubbles on it

Necklace/Symbol: a dark blue water drop on a white gold chain

Name: Canace (Greek –child of wind) Teva (Hebrew- nature)

Nickname: Candy

Code Name: Twister

Hair Color: Blond w/ sky blue stripes

Eye Color: gray

Age: 16

Birth date: March 17, 1988

Power: Wind/Air

Abilities: control and create wind, create twisters and tornados, fly, walk on air, can talk

to birds and other animals that fly, can hear voices on wind

Tattoo: a blue and gray hawk; lower back

Position: 3rd born, weapons expert

Weapon: bow and arrows,

Personality: calm, very energetic, has a temper when angry, not very patient, always

ready to fight if needed

Car: a blue motorcycle with gray swirls

Necklace/Symbol: a sliver twister on a sliver chain

Name: Alona (Spanish - Light) Teva (Hebrew-nature)

Nickname: Ally

Code Name: Static

Hair Color: Blond w/ yellow stripes

Eye Color: white

Age: 16

Birth date: March 17, 1988

Power: Electricity/ Light

Abilities: create and control electricity and lightning, create balls of light, can levitate,

create lightning whips and shock bolts

Tattoo: a twister made out lightning; right shoulder

Position: 4th born, hacker

Weapon: two 12 inch daggers

Personality: hyper, very bubbly, patient but easily excited, will fight when necessary,

can have a hot temper when angry,

Car: a yellow jeep with white lightning shapes on the side

Necklace/Symbol: a yellow lightning bolt on a gold chain

Name: Admina (Hebrew – of the red earth) Teva (Hebrew- nature)

Nickname: Mina

Code Name: Gaia

Hair Color: Blond w/ green stripes

Eye Color: brown

Age: 16

Birth date: March 17, 1988

Power: Earth/Nature

Abilities: can control earth and plants, talk to land animals and plants, can cause

earthquakes can make plants grow,

Tattoo: a blue and green butterfly; middle of back

Position: 5th born, diplomat

Weapon: Sais

Personality: Very calm, almost never angry, but very dangerous when finally angered,

will only fight as a last resort or when her or loved ones are in danger, very

patient

Car: a green mustang convertible with blue butterflies

Necklace/Symbol: a blue and green butterfly on a gold chain


	4. Arrivals

Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it is short the next chapter will be longer. I'm also sorry it has taken so long. I have been swamped with homework, projects, and papers from my professors.

Disclaimer: I do not own that which is characters and settings of X-Men Evolution.

Arrivals

Two hours later

They had just landed and were disembarking. "This place is huge." Alona exclaimed in amazement. "We will be living here?"

"This is your new home."

"I called a head and had a room prepared for you. It has five beds. Later I will get you each your own rooms that are all near each other. You will be able to decorate it to you'll liking." Professor Xavier explained. "I'll show you to you room to settle in before dinner where you will meet the rest of the students here." The sisters followed the professor as he led them to their room. "Here you are girls. I'll send somebody up to get you when dinner is served.

One hour later

All the girls were sitting around talking when they heard someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Kenda asked.

"It is Storm. I'm here to show you to dinner. Please follow me." Storm answered.

"Ok. We're coming." Aidan said. Everyone stood up and exited the room.

"Please follow me." Storm asked. Everyone followed Storm down numerous hallways and a giant staircase to a large set of double wood doors. The girls can hear a bunch of noise through those doors. "Here we are." Storm said. She opened the doors and they were bombarded with the noise.

Please Review. This is my first story and I need any advice that you are willing to give me. The next chapter will be longer and I'm sorry it is so short.

Demonkitty2007


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter but it is going to a little while longer. I have been having computer problems and had to reformat my computer and lost everything that I had written.

Plus I'm in my second year of college and I am buried under class work, homework, papers, projects, and exams. School comes first. I am so sorry.

I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I have a chance to rewrite it. Thank You for all the reviews and please keep reviewing. Feel free to give me an ideas, compliments, and constructive critism.

Thank You

Demonkitty2007


End file.
